coconut_fred_and_wonder_pets_and_murpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Smash Brothers Super Show!
The Super Smash Brothers Super Show! Is a TV show based off of this wiki, made by Dic. It is similar to The Super Mario Brothers Super Show!. Episodes All of the episodes from the show. Season 1 Coconut Fred Murps With Mr. Greenrind $ Coconut Fred got hit by a Rainbow Cubit that bounced onto Mr. Greenrind so they Murped. The Wonder Pets try to save them from uncontrollably annoyingly running into Melvin, the Fruit Salad Island's volcano. Intermission Bonzi Buddy gets hypnotized by the evil Mountain Dew Can and becomes "Green With It". Mike Wazouski comes and joins him because he's "Green With It". The Flain/Krader Murp tries to send Bonzi's house on fire to save him from his hypnosis, so he uses his Final Smash. *Special guest: Mike Wazouski (Monsters Inc) Coconut Bowling * The Bowling Bulb (Plants vs. Zombies) kidnaps Coconut Fred and takes him to another island to user him as a bowling ball. The good thing is that the island turns out to be cursed by Chuck Norris & The Gooper. Meanwhile, Female Glomp gets kidnapped by London Tipton. Intermission The Gulper eats the front door on Bonzi Buddy's house. Coconut Fred helps Bonzi get money for a new door by selling all of the citizens of the Fruit Salad Island to Harris Teeter, so the Gulper doesn't eat them and they could get money. Harry Potter fixes the door using a Flipendo if you're confused. Special guest: Harry Potter (Harry Potter) Naughty Nautical Germans * The Angry German Kid slams Cake Monster's birthday cake in the middle of Cake Monster's birthday. Cake Monster threatens AGK with his fork while the Pirate Puppet fails to entertain and keep the invited characters. Intermission The Dance Person finds a giant copy of the Amusing Duck, and then he discovers something terrible. LAY BOOTLEG IS TRUE!! Special guests: Nintendo, Sega, Warner Bros, and other companies that get revenge on all of the bootleg toys. (Themselves) The Super Smash Brothers Super Halloween Special! @ Bug-A-Boo wants to protect Cake Monster's Halloween cake from Harry (Scary Godmother character), but Cake Monster is too scared to let him. So, he possesses the Scorpi Doll with his ghost cake, but makes the Cake Monster even more scared. Soon, he decides to team up with Bug-Eyed Twilight Sparkle to make Cake Monster find Bug-A-Boo cute, but this turns into a compilation of fails. Intermission The Wonder Pets go into their average costume box to get the perfect Halloween costume but it gets taken by Dancing Hamsters. Special guest: Chuck Norris (Himself) Attack of the Educational Characters * Katie Cadet comes with her army of Educational Characters, so the Wonder Pets must prove that they are not educational to stop Katie and her evil army. They end up meeting Miky Mose, whose job is to stop all Educational Characters except Lingo and his bug army. Miky and the Wonder Pets team up to annihilate the Educational Characters...but Tuck almost gets murdered by Loodapog. Intermission Doge and Sanic go on an MLG noscoping spree. Master Core Is Born! (Part 1) € The Master Core has been created by Sigmund Z. Sorcerer. The main crew tries to stop it. In the meantime, M. Bison tries to eat Sigmud with his device. Intermission Suna and Roni deliver pizza to Konkey Dong Country, but they find the Happy Drumming Cat there and are hypnotized by it. Special guest: Stinky Pete (The main antagonist of the intermission just to let you know (This will be removed until the intermission is created))(Toy Story) Master Core is Born! (Part 2) € Coming soon. Master Core Is Born! (Part 3) € Coming soon. Master Core is Born! (Part 4) € Coming soon. Master Core Is Born! (Part 5) €£ Coming soon. Symbol Key *'*' Means that the episode is a normal episode. *'$' Means that the episode is a season premiere. *'@' Means that the episode is a special. *'€' Means that the episode is part of an episode separated into multiple parts. *'£' Means that the episode is a season finale. Trivia *The intermissions are mainly live-action animation using puppets. *This is the first ever show based off of Super Smash Brothers. *All intermissions take place in Bonzi Buddy's house. **Bonzi Buddy's house looks like Patchy The Pirate's house. *A theatrical film is confirmed to air in 2015. Category:The Super Smash Brothers Super Show! Category:Miscellaneous